Scattered Bright Feathers
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: I have only done Murder and slain many. DeadClan is my clan, and that is that. Until that is LightClan came into the picture. Now my cold heart is starting to feel something, something strange. But, why do I feel this to a clan? I should hate them, but why don't; I?


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**One-shot**

**Scattered Bright Feathers**

It was bloody, scattered scarlet red drops all around DeadClan. The forgotten ones, that is what they are normally called. Ones who did not believe in StarClan, only in the death that surrounded them.

Deathstar, leader of the this clan stared down at the slain cats. White pelts now a dirty brownish red. He smiled, his red and black pelt shifted in the wind. Carriing the scents of death and decay.

"Deadclan, we have fought and we have won!" he yowled, all the cats yowled in a agreement.

"We are but one step away from the whole forest. Lightclan will feel our wrath soon!" He howled, then turned to the deputy.

"Brightfeather! You are to lead a patrol to gather food, now!" he yelled at the red and white she-cat. She nodded, a cold fire in her eyes. SHe loved to kill cats who fought against all mighty DeadClan.

"Yes, Deathstar." she said to her leader, and chose out the few how were not hurt harshly. And they left for food. Brightfeather grinned at the dead bodies in the scarlet fields.

"Well," she said the warriors, "go hunt!" and they nodded, as she stalked to the LightClan border. she laughed at there pathtic lives. They think they are so safe, well not for long! Deathstar shall lead them past the stars!

A small snap behind her, she spun around to meet dark brown eyes. A small kit mewed at her cold hazel nut.

"Who are you." she hissed at the kit. The kit mewed again in fear, Brightfeather jumped in front of the small kit.

"Answer me!:" she hissed, the kit made a quiet sound.

"D-Dawnkit." she mewed, Brightfeather was a killing machine. Used to death and blood smells, She should have killed the kit right then and there. Brightfeather did not believe in the dead coming back. Nor did she believe in _destiny_.

The smell of LightClan burned for Dawnkit's pelt. But as she stared at the young kit. A powerful feeling washed into her heart, and was forced to relax.

"Are you form LightClan?" she asked Dawnkit. The kit nodded quickly, Brightfeather, in her head, scowled herself for doing this. But, that feeling was so strong, and willed her to do what is said.

"Well your pretty far from camp, how about I take you home." the kits eyes lit up lightly. She nodded, seemingly not scared of Brightfeather again. The she-cat cursed herself, as she turned to the nearest water. And washed off the scent of death.

She picked up the kit in her jaws, and kept her head down as they walked back to LightClan. Having a mental fight the whole way.

_Why am I doing this?_

_Because, you feel pity for her._

_I do not! She is just a pesky enemy!_

_Really? Then why dont' you kill her?_

_Because...Because..._

Brightfeather snapped out of her thoughts, the sounds of cats caught her ears. She walked into the LightClan camp. Everyoen stopped and turned to her. Now she felt weak, and hated it. She was never weak, Never!

But, as the cats stared at her, the feeling pushed her down to size. She was a helpless cat who was a killer. Brightfeather looked up at Light, leader of LightClan.

"Who are you?" the she-cat asked her. Birghtfeahter looked up at her. Letting Dawnkit to the ground.

"My name is Brightfeather, and I found some cat that is yours." she said, although her voice was weak. She tried not the let her fear scent reach them. In truth she was terrified.

Dawnkit ushed over to her mother, who was scowling and thanking under her breath. Brightfeather felt the feeling again, and purred lightly. She cursed herself again, trying to focus on her life.

Death, Killing, Rage, and Hatered for clans. But, why did she feel this to clans? Was it because they did something to her...no. She was born and raised to hate clan cats.

She glanced back up at Light. The leaders eyes soften at her.

"Thank you, Brightfeahter." a warm hint in her voice was heard. Light glanced back down at the she-cat.

"What clan are you from?" she asked, Birghtfeahter felt her heart freeze. Wait she had a heart, well apparently. She didn't want to casue alarm.

"I don't have a clan." she said, Light's eyes lit up.

"Well, would you consider joining LightClan?" she asked, Birghtfeather felt her whole body go cold. Join...LightClan. No! She was a DeadClan cat...Right?

_Well, as far as you know._

_Oh shut up, this could be a benefit to DeadClan. I could be a double Clan, and help out in killing._

_Whatever..._

"Thank you, I would love to." Brightfeather said with flash happiness. Light nodded, think a great warrior was found today.

*Time Skip four moons*

Brightfeather gazed out of the warrior den. She had just been told about the clan, she had already informed Deathstar. her was please with her plan. And went out with it.

She was planning to meet about the battle plan. When tiny paw steps caught her attention.

"Dawnkit, what are you doing here?" she asked, the kit looked at her.

"I was just wondering where you are going?" Dawnkit asked her, Brightfeather looked at her in anger.

"Out for a walk." was all she said, Dawnkit looked at her.

"Can I come?" she asked, Brigthfeather glared at her.

"No..." and turn to leave, Dawnkit looked down.

"Oh, okay." then looked up at her. "Brightfeather, I just want you to know. I want to be like you when I grown up!" she mewed. Brightfeather stopped, and turned to the kit.

"Okay, great! she said to the kit, her heart felt heavy. That little kit wanted to be like her, of all people? Brightfeather thought for a long moment, she was the wolf in the sheep pack.

But, as she reflected on her past moons here. They all looked at her as a cat, even though she was going to kill them all.

Her rage was the source of her strength. And yet right in front of her it was fading. She had grown so used to it, and it was being replaced by a warm feeling. She felt like a LightClan cat from birth.

But, she was DeadClan. She stared up to the sky, she didn't believe in StarClan. But, now as she stared into the stars. They seemed to stare back at her.

Tomorrow was the day, and she was to help in the end of LightClan. But, she didn't want to. She had felt stronger with the cats then any other time. this strength was not leaning on her Rage and Anger.

But, more so on her love for them. She looked at down at the kit sadly leaving, and knew only one thing. She had to stop her death toll.

"Dawnkit, is Light still up?" she asked, the kit nodded. Brightfeather padded to the leaders den. She took a deep breath, going to tell everything. But, the smell of blood reached her nose. As DeadClan cats raced into the camp.

" I am too late." she said, as the warriors flooded out the dens. Light came out shocked at what she saw/

"Well Brightfeahter, we decided to invade with out you." sneered Deathstar. Light glared at Brightfeather.

"You are one of them!" she yowled, Brightfeather shrank back. She nodded, she felt anger pulse through her. Brightfeather was too late.

"I-i was going to tell you, b-but they came and-." she was cut off by Deathstar.

"You were going to what!?" he asked, Brightfeather was about to turn tail and run. But, a small wail of a kit broke into her ears. she turn to see a DeadClan cat about to end Dawnkits life.

Rage burned in her now, but not a LightClan. But at DeadClan, a spark of hope flamed into her heart. Happy feelings raced into her body. She was angery, yet happy and cheerful.

_You Must Save Her!_ Howled voices in her head, StarClan spock to her lightly. Brightfeather knew now that she was a LightClan cat, not a DeadClan.

"Let...her...GO!" she hissed at the dark tom, who was about to end the kit life. She pinned the tom to the ground, Deathstar hissed darkly at his once deputy. Light started to claw at him.

The dark tom let go of Dawnkit, who scrambled away. He fought back at Brightfeather, his anger made him fight her. He slowly bit down into her neck. Birghtfeahter howled in pain, but managed to get him off.

She clawed at his belly, until he turn tail and ran. What seemed like a few seconds, turned out the be a long time. As DeadClan cats turn tail and ran. Deathstar, having only one life, was killed by Light.

Te she-cat felt a extreme pain in her neck. She crumbled to the floor, the leader and the kit she saved ran over to her.

"Brightfeather." said Dawnkit, Light called for the medicine cat. Brightfeather could see stars dance before her eyes. But, why for her? StarClan was please with her, she had done the right thing. And was accepted into StarClan.

The medicine cat tried to help, but Brightfeather shook her head.

"No, I have fought my last battle." she said, Dawnkit broke out into a loud whined.

"Birghtfeather, are you dying?" she asked, the she-cat nodded. Tears filled her eyes, the blackness seeped in.

"Dawnkit, I want you to know, you gave me a reason to help LigthClan. And, that you are a great cat already. You don't need to be like me." she rasped, trying to get what she means out before the end.

"You will be known through out LightClan as Dawnstar someday. I just know it, and thank you, you gave me a life I have always wanted. I will always watch over you." She rasped again, coughing up blood.

"Light, thank you so much for letting me stay." Light nodded through tears, she had grown fond of the she-cat.

"And know, death is not the end of everything...just the start of a new age." she let out a heavy sigh, as her eyes lost there light. And a small beckon of hope touched her heart.

She left this world, leaving behind everything. Her Rage was no more, as a happiness built into her heart. And she intended to share this with the world.

_Hey! Brightfeather, can you wake up __**Light Passer**__?_


End file.
